Many devices have been designed to help a driver find his or her vehicle. Typically, such devices include a visual indication means that is attached to the car's exterior. Such visual indication means extend above other cars in the lot so that the driver can easily see the location of his or her car.
While visual indication means are effective, they have many drawbacks. For example, such devices rely on visual recognition, which requires that the device be tall enough to allow visibility over tall vehicles. Problematically, when such devices are made to be tall, they are also very bulky and more susceptible to being damaged by the wind. Another drawback of visual indicators is that they must be located on the exterior of the vehicle. Because visual indicators are located on the exterior of the vehicle, they detract from the visual appeal of the car.